


Drunk Thief in the Night

by carinam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk! Carina, F/F, Flirting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam
Summary: When Carina suggests a drinking competition Nami thinks she has this one in the bag. But nothing is ever that easy with the no good phantom thief.Carinam Week Day 3: Trust





	Drunk Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> As ever I owe the wonderful dabblesofacollegestudent my life for beta reading this fic. Please read her fics on ao3 or tumblr if you like sanuso or zosan, they're wonderful~
> 
> And also thanks to Jazzy for hosting this wonderful event~ I die for you and this goddamn life changing ship

In hindsight, Nami probably should have known that having a drinking competition with Carina just after they'd successfully stolen 1 million berries worth of treasure wasn't the best plan. She couldn't afford to be wasting money on cheap beers, and she certainly couldn't afford to be letting down her guard with half a million berries just sitting around in her hotel room.

 

But Carina had been so damn cocky, and had that determined smirk on her face that always seemed to make her lose her cool and  _ really _ , it would be worth it to prove her wrong wouldn't it?

 

As it turned out, she'd proven her a lot more wrong than she could've imagined. 

 

She'd expected to beat her, there were few men or women alive that could hold a candle to the cat burglar's drinking skills, but of all the drunks and cocky bastards she'd faced, Carina was the biggest lightweight yet.

 

"Do you gib ub yet?" Carina slurred, giggling for what must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

 

"Carina I hate to break this to you but you can barely even sit up straight let alone pick up a drink, you spilt most of your last one down your front, you keep mistaking the waitress for me and you just loudly announced to a pub full of crooks that you have half a million berries in your hotel room. And I'm still sober. I don't think it's me who has to give up here."

 

"I nev'r thought you were a quidder cat burglar" she grinned, leaning forwards in what must've been an attempt to seductively goad her, an effect that was ruined slightly by her teetering forwards and almost landing face first in a puddle of spilt beer, only being stopped by Nami planting her hand on Carina's forehead and holding her weight.

 

"Please can you just surrender so we can go home? I really don't wanna be here when you throw up on this table and make the cute waitress very angry with us."

 

Said cute waitress didn't seem too fazed. "Really that's nothing new here, vomit is what we get on a good day. As long as you don't get into a fight and break things we don't mind," she said, placing another beer in front of Nami, but notably not giving one to Carina despite her ordering one. "But really, I think it's time you two pay your tab and go home, this girl's gonna be hungover enough as it is in the morning. Besides, you two are what, 15? We turned a blind eye, but if your friend ends up causing a scene and getting the Navy in here we could end up in real shit for serving minors."

 

"I know," Nami sighed, really not wanting the navy involved for much bigger reasons than an underage drinking charge. "But this stubborn girl..."

 

"I'll go home when youuuuuuu admit that you lost cat burglar! I know this must be difficult for you..." She giggled again. "But I'm very understanding an' I won't rub it in too much. You jus' havta pay the bill like agreed."

 

Two pairs of unimpressed eyes stared at the giggling purple haired mess but she didn't seem to notice. 

 

Truth be told Nami hadn't been planning on paying the bill even if she did lose. She'd have done her usual trick of sneaking out, or stealing the waitress's wallet and paying her with her own money. But with Carina in her current state making the amount of noise she was, there was no way of them getting out unnoticed, and the waitress really was cute and had been so understanding. It seemed heartless to steal her wallet and maybe it was just the alcohol in her system but Nami was feeling more sentimental and almost as if she possessed a heart today.

 

She let out another sigh. "How much do I owe you?" she asked the waitress.

 

"I win I win!!" Carina whooped triumphantly.

 

"You shut it. How much?" 

 

She did not like the number the waitress told her. But really, she didn't have much choice. Grumpily she handed over her hard earned (or hard stolen) cash, heartened slightly by how cute the waitress looked with a grateful expression.

 

"Alright you useless lightweight, let's get you home." Nami stood up, and when Carina swung to the side like a ship in a storm as she attempted to do the same, she quickly moved to help support her weight. 

 

"Is she going to be ok?" the cute waitress asked worriedly. Had Nami been less fond of money and its ability to stay in her own pocket, not someone else's, she'd have given this angel a bigger tip.

 

"Yeah, I'll take her home." She rolled her eyes as Carina lurched forwards and she had to catch her again. "Bloody lightweights, am I right?" 

 

"Tell me about it." The waitress failed to hide the concern still evident on her face. "Please for her sake never let her do this again."

 

"Trust me, for my sake I'll make sure of it!"

 

By the time they managed to stumble out the front of the pub it became clear that this wasn't going to work. Carina could barely keep her balance even with Nami's help and sooner or later she was going to end up slamming into the ground, and a partner in crime with a broken limb wasn't much good to her.

 

Exasperatedly, Nami realised what she was going to have to do. "Up you go thief girl," she said throwing her over her shoulder much to the still goddamn giggling girl's amusement.

 

"You're so tall Nami! It's like being up a mast... Of like a really tall ship ya know not like our boat a big one like a pirate ship... but maybe not that big that would be pretty high up more like a um what's half way between a boat an' a-"

 

"Yeah yeah I get it. If you puke on me I'm dropping you by the way."

 

"I won't puke..." Carina made a worrying burp noise. "Prob...aly" 

 

Carrying her wasn't too different. The girl was almost a head shorter than her despite being the same age, and was made up of a bunch of skinny wiry limbs. She'd carried bags of treasure that were heavier. That being said she seemed determined to make it difficult for her by squirming and wriggling as much as possible. This made it damn near impossible to keep a hold of her, and Carina pressing her thigh against her face made it a struggle for a hormonal teen, who wasn't as in control of her sexuality as she'd like to think, to keep her legs straight. 

 

"You know you really can't afford to be letting your guard down in a town like this." She said, glaring at the passersbies gawking at the sight of a disgruntled teenage girl carrying a smashed teenage girl over her shoulder as she walked along the street next to the harbour. "Don't blame me if you end up getting mugged."

 

"I guess I'll jus' haveta trust you to take care of me then." Nami was sure she could feel her grinning through her shoulder. "You gonna protect me?"

 

"What makes you think you can trust me? Half a million is a lot of berries. I could leave you here on the street, steal your room key and then make off with it all and never see you again."

 

"You coul' do that. But you won'."

 

"You sure about that?"

 

"Yup! You'll take me home and tuck me into bed and bring me breakfast  in bed, ooh breakfast in bed haven't had tha' for a while... Don't bring me eggs tho hate eggs."

 

"And you really trust me to do that? For someone who causes me so many problems?"

 

"I trust you to be a big ol' softie cat who's too nice for her own good! Even if I do puke on you!"

 

"I'm not that nice and if you do puke on me I swear to god-"

 

"I won't I won't! Pinkie swear!" Carina raised her hand in front of her and attempted to cross her fingers but seemed to have trouble coordinating the gesture, and became so focused on it that she seemed to forget to try to keep balance and ended up almost sliding out of Nami's arms. When Nami managed to catch her she was face to face with her, arms clutching her shoulders and legs wrapped around her waist in a desperate attempt to keep from falling again. Her mouth stank of alcohol but all in all it was a pretty intimate position and Nami felt her breath catch in her throat for a second. 

 

"You have so many freckles close up." Carina said wistfully. "They're like dots on a map~"

 

Nami didn't know what to say to that but found herself taking in the long lashes to Carina's big eyes as they stared in awe at her. Her lips were stretched in that grin she did so well and she wondered for a moment if they would still be in a grin if she were to press her own lips to them, or if they'd make a whole other expression. She realised she'd stopped walking.

 

"Come on now, not much further left." She muttered more to herself than Carina as she hoisted her back up onto her shoulder again. 

 

Carina started humming an East Blue sea shanty about there not being much of a journey left or something that Nami had only ever heard be sung off-key by gruff sailors before. Coming from Carina it was a lot more enchanting and the way she vibrated slightly against Nami's shoulder was doing something else to her that she didn't want to think about. 

 

"You're such a menace you know that!" Nami groaned as Carina started swaying in time with her humming adding another layer of difficulty to the task of carrying her. 

 

"A real tyrant! But you love it~"

 

Did she? She supposed she did. It was exhausting, a bloody nightmare, dealing with this girl. But it definitely was never boring, and almost always resulted in her heart racing one way or another. There was no way Carina could see her face from that angle, so Nami let a small affectionate smile spread across her features not attempting to pass off as a smirk or a glare like she usually would.

 

"Anddddddd.... here we are," she said, as they'd reached the shack like rooms by the harbour. They were the cheapest rooms, little in the way of heating compared to the rooms in the main building, but it was midsummer so that barely mattered. Besides, in the case of trouble it was best to be nearer the harbour so they could make a quick break for it, not that it'd be easy with Carina in this condition.

 

"Do you need me to carry you into your room?" 

 

"Nope! That’ll be all my dear~" 

 

And with sudden unexpected grace Carina sprang from Nami's arms and landed effortlessly on her feet, like a cat jumping from a window sill.

 

"What the-"

 

"Thanks for carrying me home!" Carina chirped, no slur or drowsiness in her voice like before. "And...." she gave her her biggest, most brilliant grin with bright, completely sober eyes. "Thanks for paying the bill~"

 

The penny dropped.

 

"YOU LITTLE SHI-"

 

"Sleep well cat burglar~ We have a big day in the morning! Those pirates sitting next to us in the pub looked loaded and I noticed which ship they headed back towards while we were walking back, so we should steal from them tomorrow. I don't want you too hungover to be of any use."

 

"I can't believe you!"

 

She laughed musically, every chuckle a different note. "You should never trust a thief Nami, you of all people should know that by now. Goodnight!" And with that she quickly shut the door behind her, possibly expecting Nami to throw something at her if she didn't.

 

Nami was furious. Her pockets were half the weight they'd been an hour ago and she had been completely and utterly defeated. She’d done it again! That no good lying brat had completely got her around her little finger again, played her like a top quality fiddle she’d nicked from a poor gullible musician just trying to make their way in the world. It was mind-blowingly infuriating, demonically cunning, insufferably frustrating...

 

And god did she need to jack off. 


End file.
